1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera of the type which includes a strobe as a built-in part or to which a strobe can be detachably secured.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera of the type including a built-in strobe which can be manually moved up and down has conventionally been proposed. To pursue convenience, it has also been proposed to provide a camera of the type including a built-in strobe which can be automatically moved up and down when it is dark or under backlighting circumstances.
The camera of the type which permits a strobe to automatically move up and down has the following disadvantage.
In such a camera, if the strobe is popped up for photography, it is always popped down after completion of the photography. As a result, the rate of consumption of electrical power is considerably high, and some of users may also feel annoyed at such a strobe operation during continuous shooting.
Typical built-in strobe cameras are disclosed in U.S. Pat. applications Ser. No. 360,762 filed on Jun. 2, 1989, Ser. No. 375,952 filed on Jul. 6, 1989, etc.